


Snow Fairy

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Sentou Yousei Yukikaze | Battle Fairy Snowstorm
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost fairy, a memory of a dream, and a troubled Rei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fairy

He was dreaming.

 

He could always tell when he was dreaming. 

 

The place was bright. The light almost blinding. But it was warm. Warm and safe.

 

He always felt safe here.

 

He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the bars. He turned around to look behind him.

 

A gasp. He was surprised to realise it was his own.

 

The bars were twisted. They were bent outwards as though whatever was inside had forced its way to freedom.

 

The door's lock was a red rusty rectangle on the ground.

 

He began to run.

 

Where? Where? Where? 

 

Why? Why? Why couldn't he find his heart's desire?

 

There.

 

A tendril of gold. A wisp of sea green on a white canvas.

 

He stopped a short distance away. The sound of his harsh breathing echoed in the stillness of this white void.

 

"You're here."

 

The voice was soft like the first fallen snow, brittle like the frost on a small pond's surface on an early winter's morning, and gentle like the droplets of dawn dew on a green leaf. 

 

Of course I'm here I'm always here where else would I be except by your side no no this isn't right this isn't how it is between us this isn't how it goes... 

 

This was wrong. Something was wrong. They never spoke in their dreams. Only sat there acknowledging one another in mutual understanding and silent affection.

 

Wings. A dragonfly's wings. Four wings identical in length rose from their resting place and spread tentatively in the air, the delicate thread-like membranes glittered in them like tiny diamonds. 

 

The silence broke at the faint moan of a wind.

 

"But I'm not."

 

Pale gold strands whipped around them both in a waterfall of gilded light, baring even paler skin and small round breasts tipped in blushing pink, folds of sea green silk floated around long slender legs. And he found himself incapable of breathing from the beauty of it all. 

 

He took a step forward only to be arrested by a pair of eyes the colour of Fairy's skies. 

 

"Find me." The words toppled forward and below. 

 

And the cliff's edge where someone had sat a moment ago, was now empty. 

 

Snow fell from above in delicate swirls.

 

He screamed.........

 

 

............ Rei came awake with such a violent jerk he nearly fell off the bed. He sat there exhaling and inhaling through his mouth until his body stopped trembling. His grey eyes stared dumbly at the opposite wall. The sweat cooled on his bare skin and left goose bumps behind. 

 

"Rei?" 

 

The bed shifted beneath him and Jack's hand touched his arm slowly, carefully. 

 

"Rei," Jack repeated. "Bad dream?" 

 

Rei turned his head to look at Jack. Jack's blue eyes were barely open, his hair mussed from sleep and his voice thick with it. 

 

"It was just a bad dream," Jack told him. 

 

Jack pulled him down and arranged himself so that his body was flush against Rei's, their naked bodies touching from shoulder to ankle.

 

Usually the skin contact and Jack's firm hold of him was enough to soothe him from any nightmares, but this time Rei was still caught in a faint tremble.

 

Jack planted a feather light kiss on Rei's temple for added reassurance.

 

"Sshh, it's all right. I'm here. I'm here," he whispered.

 

Yes, Jack was here, Rei thought with a sense of trepidation and growing uneasiness...

 

But she wasn't.

 

~ End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written on June 13 2004. This is set in the middle of episode.1 before Jack and Rei have their argument.


End file.
